Undercover
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: "You sit around and I watch your face. I try to find the truth. But that's your hiding place".
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover**

Categoria: Friendship/ Humor / Hurt / Conmfort

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

**Sinopse:** "You sit around and I watch your face. I try to find the truth. But that's your hiding place".

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane estava longe de ser o espécime mais perfeito da raça humana. Mais bem, deveria ser considerado como uma criatura perdida.<p>

Em sua defesa, no entanto, poderia ser considerado um homem incrivelmente talentoso. Brilhante e encantador. De fato, encantador demais para seu próprio bem... E ego.

Jane era o tipo de pessoa manipuladora que sabia exatamente como conseguir o que quer sem qualquer remorso. Quase como uma espécie de sociopata charmoso. Talvez por isto, Teresa Lisbon – chefe, melhor amiga e amazona de armadura reluzente. - sempre fizesse questão de (_tentar_) mantê-lo a um braço de distância. Realmente, a palavra-chave em tudo que dizia respeito a Jane era, infelizmente, "tentar". O homem era incorrigível.

Arrogante, irreverente, arruaceiro e, como se não bastasse: um covarde de marca maior. Jane, ironicamente e apesar de si mesmo, vivia metido em confusões, deixando para Lisbon a responsabilidade de limpar toda bagunça no fim.

Poderia se pensar que Jane teria aprendido, depois de tanto tempo (o homem tinha mais de quarenta anos, pelo amor de Deus!), o momento certo para se calar... Todo contrário, o homem tornara-se um mestre em importunar pessoas.

Aparentemente, era algo inerente à sua personalidade - em verdade, era surpreendente que não tivesse apanhado mais na vida, principalmente levando em consideração sua boca tão grande e irrefreável assim como seus métodos, no mínimo, "curiosos" (e que constantemente modelavam a sua vontade o limite da legitimidade).

Por essas e outra tantas razões era de se esperar que Lisbon sempre tivesse um pé atrás para as ideias de seu consultor impertinente. Mas a morena não viu aquilo chegando. Não mesmo. Em sua defesa, o que poderia dizer é que Jane era muito persuasivo e sempre – de uma forma ou de outra- conseguia o que desejava. Parte dela já estava habituada a ceder – não que Lisbon fosse admitir isso em voz alta, nem mesmo para salvar sua vida. Nunca.

**-x- Undercover -x-**

Jane, em toda sua sinceridade, não tinha motivos obscuros por trás de sua proposta. Bem, ao menos não algum que Lisbon não pudesse figurar imediatamente. Desde que, tal como ele, a mulher era muito sozinha, não era difícil somar dois e dois.

Mas, naturalmente, como era de praxe para ambos – ainda que cada qual em sua medida - as complicações vieram mais tarde. Retrocedendo e observando cada passo dado, os sinais estavam lá para quem quisesse ver. Eles realmente deveriam ter sabido melhor. Deveriam ter previsto o que estava por vir.

Como um mentalista (auto-proclamado o mais inteligente na sala há todo momento) não era obrigação dele notar que sua ideia não era nada mais que um desastre iminente? Uma criança de dez anos poderia ter visto aquilo vindo.

**-x- Undercover -x-**

Tudo que ele estava pedindo era para que pensasse, para que fosse _racional_. Tudo que _ela_ gostaria de fazer era mandá-lo para o inferno, como o fazia usualmente. Na verdade, ela o _mandara_ e então decidiu fingir que aquela conversa nunca ocorrera. Honestamente, de onde surgiam todas aquelas ideias cretinas? Toda exorbitante falta de senso comum daquele homem?

Como sua amiga, era sua obrigação lhe falar sobre quão mais insano ele se tornara ao longo dos anos. E ela assim o fez, de bom grado.

Infelizmente para Teresa Lisbon, o que falta a Jane em senso comum lhe sobrava em obstinação... Assim, Jane havia sido muito eloquente em seu discurso. Sobre quão benéfico poderia lhes ser "compartilhar". Uma espécie de mecanismo para manter distância da solidão e todos os maus pensamentos que vinham com ela. Era prático, e ele prometera lhe dar muita diversão.

Nenhum deles perdeu a ironia sobre quão descomplicado seu plano parecia em comparação às suas vidas até o presente momento.

O homem afirmou que não havia a necessidade de se tornar mais "pessoal", por assim dizer. Ele _não_ estava tentando seduzi-la de forma nenhuma, se por um momento aquilo lhe passara pela cabeça, tranquilizou. E, definitivamente, não estava buscando distraí-la para conseguir executar um plano mirabolante às suas costas.

Eles poderiam apenas passar um tempo a mais juntos. "Tempo de qualidade", segundo ele. Jane acrescentou que era muito velho – e cansado – para se aventurar no mundo do romance, dos encontros românticos, mais uma vez. Havia coisas que não gostaria de explicar para uma futura parceira, ou mesmo lembrar, em matéria de fato.

A verdade é que Jane ficara chocado que a amiga houvesse aceitado seu plano sem muito barulho. Ou sarcasmo – porque, sinceramente, se os comentários zombeteiros não vissem, Jane começaria a se preocupar.

Ela precisara de tempo para pensar, é claro. Mas, mais uma vez, se ela não ponderasse alucinadamente suas ideias e assumisse uma posição relutantemente de acordo não seria a Teresa Lisbon que conhecia há quase uma década. Ao menos ela entraria nesse acordo sem maiores expectativas.

Sem ilusões. Para ambos os lados. Ele a conhecia bem demais para isso. E ela, aparentemente, conhecia o suficiente de sua alma perturbada para não se assustar. Muito.

Assim, haviam combinado que deveriam juntar suas agruras, misérias, desde que eram exatamente aquilo que deixavam os outros apenas vislumbrarem – pessoas quebradas, oh, tão incrivelmente maculadas, humanas, cheias de defeitos...

Ele era um gênio.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Minha primeira fic no universo _The Mentalist_. Essa é uma pequena ideia (insana) que não saia da minha mente há muito tempo, mas depois de ver os três primeiros episódios da quarta temporada, tomou forma.

Provavelmente depois volte com outros capítulos descontinuados mostrando o resultado desse relacionamento de substituição. Rs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deal with it**

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon nunca esteve tão exasperada e desta vez não era culpa de Jane. O que, francamente, era um acontecimento.<p>

"E não, você não pode fodê-lo. Porque eu já estou o fazendo!"

Silêncio. Chocado e amargurado silêncio.

Todas as pessoas próximas encaravam a mulher morena sem exatamente saber como agir. Aquela explosão, aparentemente vinda do nada, assustara os desavisados.

Nem mesmo Jane esperava algo assim, ainda que sua expressão só houvesse perdido um pouco da diversão após a afirmação, _oh_ tão inadequada, de sua amiga e colega de trabalho. Logo, obviamente, o homem tornou a sua expressão blasé usual, como se Lisbon não tivesse anunciado aos quatro ventos que ele estava entrando em suas calças... Mesmo que isto sequer fosse verdade. Deus, longe disto.

Não se podia dizer o mesmo da equipe, entretanto. Grace, que ao momento fixava com determinação o olhar em sua tela de computador, estava tão vermelha quando a cor de seu cabelo. Rigsby, pobre homem, tinha uma expressão chocada e sua boca formava um perfeito "O".

Foi Cho, quem observava tudo estoicamente, que finalmente quebrou o silêncio do local:

-Eu sabia.

Sob o comentário, Lisbon bufou e marchou para seu escritório, ignorando todos indiscretos olhares cravados em suas costas.

Lisa Geller, a razão da exasperação da morena, tornou sua atenção para Jane. O homem lhe ofereceu um sorriso educado. – Teresa é irracionalmente possessiva - justificou com afeição, observando as portas fechadas do escritório da amiga.

De seu lugar, Grace arfou em horror. O sorriso de Jane se tornou amplo quando encarou a ruiva, ele mal podia esconder sua diversão agora. Com uma piscadela amigável, o homem se ergueu de seu sofá e seguiu o caminho de Lisbon, corajosamente entrando no escritório.

A agente mais jovem se perguntava nervosamente se Lisbon ao momento estava se autoflagelando com a memória do que fizera e se, ao ir ao seu encontro, Jane iria ajudá-la a ignorar todo o assunto ou perturbá-la até o fim de seus dias... afinal, Jane podia ser um idiota às vezes.

Suspirando, Grace tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho, pelo menos até notar que Lisa ainda estava parada no meio do escritório, em aparente alarme. Grace riu suavemente desta vez, lançando um olhar superior à outra mulher.

A agente mais jovem não a suportava. Era uma mulher arrogante e, aparentemente, tinha dificuldades na compreensão da palavra "não": fazia semanas que a Lisa, dos narcóticos, estava acossando Jane. O pobre homem tentara de tudo para dissuadi-la. No fim, ele só acabara por cansar e fugir da mulher como quem foge da peste negra.

Como aquela estúpida não conseguia ver que o homem era emocionalmente indisponível? Que ainda usava a sua aliança de casamento, apaixonado por sua esposa _falecida_? E que, francamente, era praticamente uma força da natureza incapaz de ser domada? Uma enorme bagunça num terno três peças?

Lisa pensara que poderia vencê-lo pelo cansaço. Ela não conhecia Jane. De forma nenhuma.

Como se não bastasse, Lisa passara a importunar Lisbon. Ouvira os rumores da CBI, sobre o "tórrido relacionamento" entre a agente sênior e seu consultor – única explicação plausível para as coisas que suportara por ele em todos esses anos...

Lisbon aturara as indiretas e o escarninho com se não fossem direcionados a ela. Até hoje, ao menos. Quando Lisa decidira que era tempo de mais uma de suas investidas no consultor...

Jane tinha um sorriso plástico no rosto e mesmo Grace notara que ele se contorcia internamente, a razão era que Lisa decidira começar a manhã com um novo discurso: Porque Patrick Jane deveria seguir em frente em relação ao seu passado...

Grace, mortificada, observava o homem loiro encarar Lisa com olhos vazios. Wayne nervosamente lançava olhares à volta, como se quisesse correr do local e levar Jane consigo. Mesmo Cho parecia enojado.

Ao chegar de uma reunião com Bertram, a morena fixou os olhos em Jane, imediatamente parando em seu caminho ao se dar conta de que havia algo errado, não foi difícil entender a expressão de seu parceiro ao encontrar Lisa Geller tagarelando ao seu lado.

O que acarretara a explosão fora de tom de Lisbon; ela observara Jane e seu rosto endureceu ao desviar a vista para Lisa. Era clara a mudança na atitude de sua chefe, seus instintos de superproteção ganhando forma. Lisa deveria mesmo ter sabido melhor do que começar a alfinetar Teresa Lisbon...

**- DWI -**

Lisbon ergueu a vista assim que Jane fechou a porta atrás de si. – Meu Deus, que bagunça.

Jane riu suavemente. – Você está dizendo, minha querida.

Lisbon gemeu, desviando o olhar. - Sinto muito. Ela me irrita.

-Meh. Estou certo de que Lisa entendeu o recado – O sorriso divertido de Jane fez a mulher corar furiosamente.

-Jane...

-Teresa – nunca perdendo a diversão.

Com um suspiro, Lisbon meneou a cabeça de maneira negativa. – Isso vai me assombrar para sempre, não é? – murmurou derrotada.

Jane lhe fitou com o que lhe pareceu piedade. – Por favor, Lisbon. Há boatos sobre dormirmos juntos desde, bem, sempre. E você acaba de confirmá-lo – a mulher gemeu, escondendo o rosto entre suas mãos. – Logo as pessoas cansarão de nós.

Tentativamente Lisbon ergueu a vista, em suspeita. Jane deu de ombros. – Isso não te incomoda nem um pouco não é?

Jane ergueu a sobrancelha. – Em absoluto. Por que deveria?

-Oh, eu não sei... Talvez porque agora as pessoas acreditem que temos um relacionamento clandestino?! – afirmou quase histérica.

Jane riu. – Não é um relacionamento clandestino.

- O quê?

-Tecnicamente eu não sou um agente da CBI, logo, as regras sobre "confraternização" não se aplicam a mim.

-Nossa! Isso tira um enorme peso de minhas costas – retrucou sarcasticamente.

-Tão adorável.

-_Bite me_!

-São coisas assim que fazem os outros ao nosso redor pensarem que temos um caso tórrido -

Lisbon ficou ainda mais vermelha, como era a intenção do loiro. Com pena, Jane acrescentou:

- Está tudo bem, Lisbon. Realmente - ela o encarou duvidosa e o homem suspirou. - Obrigado.

Apesar de si mesma, Lisbon sorriu. Sem jeito, a morena deu de ombros.

-Que tal sairmos daqui?

Lisbon grunhiu. – Eu não penso que sairei daqui. Nunca.

Jane teve o desplante de rir. –Agora, agora Lisbon, se esconder não vai apagar milagrosamente o que disse. Nem mesmo Santa Teresa pode mudar isto. _Suck it up_ - Lisbon lhe ofereceu um olhar sujo, o qual Jane dispensou com um aceno de mão. - Vamos lá.

-Tudo bem – ela virou os olhos e se ergueu. – Mas você está pagando.


End file.
